Worst of Love
by DeathlyIris
Summary: None of them were good in romance. Heck who knew that any of them would get what they wanted. Especially romana! Prussia, Female/Canada, Spain, Female/Romano, Germany, Female/Italy, France, America, England.


Everything has a starting point. A moment when it all begins. The start to ones story. For some it could be the simplest of things. Another failed test grade, a new student, the beating of ones heart. Such simple unnoticed things can change our life's completely. It creates a fate we all crave.

Most of all these fleeting seconds where one meets another. The owner of their red string of fate. Whether it's running into them in the hall, or meeting your new tutor, maybe even being saved from a bully. Confessed to or broken apart. Each and every one of these is a starting point. What is your starting point?

* * *

"Feliciana, F" The teacher publicized her grade. The embarrassed italian scoured the class. Watching as her sister snickered, gazing at her little sister with glee. The German in front of her simply stood straight up listening to the teachers every word. Sliding further into the chair she blushed. 'Great now he knows i'm an idiot.'

Staring down at the red inked paper she felt even more embarrassed. Red, the color most noticeable. Why did they have to grade her paper in red. It only made her paper seem like a great parade of color. Well, one color. It was on every single question, not one question was left alone. Heck even the Name:_ blank was marked in red. Not her fault she forgets.

Test just make her a little ditzy…Ok so maybe everything makes her ditzy but hey let's pretend! Yep, pretend your not an idiot. Pretend gym isn't your mortal enemy. Pretend that the hot German in front of you likes you back. That this isn't a one sided crush.

Ahh, who are you kidding? This is most definitely a one sided crush. The guy doesn't even notice you. The only time he so much as glances at you is when he has to pass a sheet of paper back to you. Yet here you are Googly eyeing him throughout the whole class. And the teacher wonders why your failing! It's all her fault. If she doesn't want you to fail she should make you stay after to do work or move you away from this sexy German. (Not that you'd stop staring from a new distance.)

"Feliciana, stay after when the bell rings!" Wait, what! I didn't mean it, it was only a joke. Please don't take my only happiness away from me! From somewhere in the corner of the class romana snickered yet again. Her and her heartless humor!

The bell rang once and everyone was gliding out of the class. Everyone besides you, oh and the hot German but, that's beside the point. Point is not even your cynical sister stayed back with you. Veeing in sadness you stood from your seat and made your way to the desk. Moving back and forth as you watched the teacher hurriedly write something down.

Seeing you she put her pencil down and peered up at you "Feliciana it has come to my attention that you are failing my class and gym. If this keeps up you will have to repeat the year." Nodding at your dropped mouth she continued. "Taking matters into my own hands I got you a tutor." At this she nodded at ludwig. Wait, why would she do that unless….

"Ludwig here has agreed to help you with your studies after school. He is a model student so i'm sure he can get your grades up." Before you could start spazzing at your great luck she added "In both classes of course." Oh, oh god no. Glancing at the German who stood perfectly straight with a determined face you couldn't help but go weak. Him teaching you gym. You having to exercise with this man. It would come out as a delightful dream if it weren't for the fact that you and exercise just didn't click.

"What do you say Feliciana? Sound good to you?" She asked waiting for an answer from you. Hanging your head down in defeat you nodded in agreement. Why must you do so much just to get close to the guy your crushing on?

"We'll start tomorrow then." Ludwig announced nodding at you before leaving the class. Watching him leave you couldn't help but sigh. Man you liked him. Ah but you didn't like exercise. So contradicting those two were. Sadly you have to suicide something to get another. Saying your goodbye to the teacher you exited the class. Today was a bad day but, hey maybe tomorrow will be better.

"Sorella, help get this tomato bastard away from me. His stupidity might be contagious!" Romana yelled from where she stood. Next to her the nice and outgoing Antonio stood. his body falling onto hers as he watched her with amusement. She on the other hand was pissed. With all the force she could muster she tried to push him off her. It was one of their usual antics. She yells and he laughs it off patting her on the head or complimenting her.

Of course to you it always looked like a play of…tsundre? That's the word right? Eh, can't hurt you if you get it wrong…can it?

"Ve~ Antonio will you get off my sorella. She doesn't seem happy." You asked him. Laughing a little when Romana gave in and fell from his weight. "Guess it's to late!" You exclaimed while trying to stifle a giggle. Romana just glared at you before pushing Antonio off of her. Mummbling a few choice words under her breath she walked past you. Taking the hint you turned and skipped by her side.

"Stupid upperclassmen, should stay in his own block." She huffed blowing a stray hair from her face.

"Ve~ but you like it when he comes don't you?" You asked bumping her slightly. She scowled looking anywhere but at you. A red blush daring to appear on her face.

"Shut up, nobody would enjoy that tomato bastards company." She muttered moving a little faster. nodding with understandment you picked up your pace. 'Except you.'

"Ok!" You cheered just as the two of you exited the school. Welp time to go home and get ready for tomorrow. Sure her little 'date' did include exercise but, hey win some lose some. Singing to yourself the two of you enter the tiny blue card and your sorella started the car. Still muttering profound words about the spanish senior.

'She really needs to just open up and confess that she likes him.' You thought humming to yourself. Maybe tomorrow you could talk her into confessing to him. That sounds like a great idea! With this new idea in your head you started to plan how to get your sorella to confess that she likes the 'tomato bastard.' Oh, it would be like asking a mule to confess it's interest in a horse…Not that, that metaphor made any sense.

* * *

A black mustang pulled into a small houses garage. The 'for sale' sign still stuck in the lawn. The two people from in the car exited gazing at their new house. The older looking male glanced at the younger. A big goofy smile on his face. The smaller and more frail girl glanced up at him. A faint smile brushed on her face. "Can't wait for a new start right lil sis?" The big brother exclaimed. Nodding lightly the little sister made her way to the door.

"More than excited" She whispered in content. Nodding again at her brother and turning the handle to the door. Opening it slightly she smiled 'and maybe i'll be noticed this time.'

* * *

**Happy b-day tote! Hope you like your gift! Also please tell me if you like this it's a prucan, spamono, usuk, and gerita!**


End file.
